Dark Shadows Part 3
by Myotisman
Summary: Hento and the digidestined clash again but after the battle Hellmon has some plans for them, and find out Mimi's fate.


The digidestined followed Tai's orders and they ran like they had never run before. "Boy, at least Mimi isn't concious right now, I am not in the mood for her whining."

"This sounds terrible but I agree with you."

"I think everyone does, exept MATTTTT."

"I wouldn't be talking Tai, cause you are the one who can't get enough of Sora."

"That shut my mouth."

"I think we've run far enough."

"Yea, ok lets sit down and rest."

"I suggest you run again." Hento stood at stood at the top of a tree. He jumped down landing about 20 feet away from the group.

"Not you again!"

"You're not happy to see me? Ohhhhhhh, look at poor Mimi, what have I done? How could I be so inhumane? Well, you'll all have it worst then her by the time I'm through with you! Dragonmon you know what to do!" The huge Dragon flew out from behind Hento.

"Yay! Now I get to finish you!"

"Before you do *ahem* 'kill' us, was that you who destroyed the city?"

"No, that was someone more powerful then me and since you probably won't live past this encounter I'll tell you who. That my little soon to be destroyed friends was Piedmons next state, the final state, he was Hellmon. He has the power of a volcano, actually more, that was how he was able to destroy that city in a matter of seconds. But enough small talk, on with the wonderful show." Dragonmon swooped down and started launching fireballs at them. Joe pulled something out of his bag. He held up a gun with his two shaking hands.

"Stay back! I'll shoot you!"

"Joe, how the hell did you get a gun?"

"My dad has a whole bunch I got one of those." Hento burst out laughing.

"Oh no! He's gonna shake the gun at me like a wuss. Now Dragonmon, finish... SHIT!!" Hento fell over and rolled down the hill holding his leg. He got to the bottom and weakly stood up supportine himself on his left leg. "You shot my leg!!! You shot my freakin leg!"

"Yes. I may be a wuss but everyone knows how to fire a gun."

"Whoa! Ok, well he is injured lets run."

"Not so fast, you hurt my master and now I will kill you."

"Just try, this time I'll shoot to kill if you attack us, I was just trying to injure him before."

"Dragonmon lay off." The digidestined then ran up the hill right past Hento who was still cradling his wounded leg. "I'll get you some other time."

~**~

"Must destroy, were are they?" Hellmon ran through the forest. "Must destroy."

~**~

"Damn, I gotta reach Hellmon." Hento was holding a communications device. It was identical to a cellphone exept it had a camera and a video screen on it. A dark firey figure appeared on it.

"This better be good."

"It is Hellmon, I hope. Anyway the digidestined temporarily delayed me from destroying them, meaning they shot me in the leg but they are going into red sector 5f and I believe you are in that area. Aren't you?"

"Yes, next time I don't care were they shot you don't let them get away, I'll go destory them now. If I can't destory them I expect you to be in blue sector 4a cause thats were I'll chase him and you will take over the victory. Got it?"

"Yes lord Hellmon, I wont fail again." Hento hung up. "Come on Dragonmon, lets fly there."

~**~

"We have to rest, Joe how is Mimi doing?"

"I thought she was finally gonna start recovering but I was wrong, she's getting worse, the wounds she has are getting worse, they aren't clotting and I think because she's not in proper care her cuts got infected. I don't think she's going to make it."

"Damn, ok set her down and try to treat her. It's getting dark we better set up camp." Suddenly the area became very active. People making fires and cooking. They sat down for dinner and then went to sleep. Matt had the first guard duty.

"Man. I can't believe that this is all going by so fast. I never even got to tell Mimi and shes already on the verge of death. I should've told her, but I waited to long. Tai told Sora before it was too late because he knew that he might not get too. Well..." Matt walked over to Mimi's body. "I know you can't hear me but I love you for what it's worth. Well Gabumon, we better keep scouting around." The next morning everyone woke up. Joe had taken Mimi into the forest with Gatomon and Palmon. He walked out later with Gatomon.

"How are they?" Matt asked. Joe shook his head and looked at the ground.

"She didn't make it. Either did Palmon."

"Awwww, how sad!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"What a considence I'm Hellmon."

"Shit!"

"That's what you're going to be soon!" Matt ran over to Tai.

"Tai, we can't beat him, but I can distract him!"

"No! We can't do that I can't leave you!"

"If we all stay we'll all die but if you guys go you'll survive, me and Gabumon will take care of you getting away. Come on go."

"Fine. Come on everyone!" They ran past Hellmon and left Matt standing there.

How long will Matt be able to hold off Hellmon? What new suprises wait for Joe, Izzy, Tai, Sora, T.K., and Kari? Find out in Dark Shadows Part 4!


End file.
